OffSide Rule
by gunn-metal
Summary: Tai and Daisuke spend an afternoon together, enjoying a soccer game on tv... but the game isn't the only thing that has Tai's attention.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Digimon or anything pertaining to the anime. The characters, places, etc… are not mine, nor do I lay any claim on them. This is not an attempt to infringe on any rights or copyrights, as this is purely for entertainment.

Authors Note: Not quite a full one-shot, but not quite a drabble either. Either way, it's pretty awful. Forgive me. I've yet to grasp the personalities of the Digimon characters. I'm thinking I might extend this story one day soon… give it some more depth, and explore the after effects of the events here. I don't know though... should I? I know it definitely needs some work, especially the end. Tai's reaction and thoughts in the end are a little confusing and vague, no? (As for the title… It has little to do with the story, although, if one could take meaning from it, in relation to the actual rule in 'soccer'… I was thinking about how one player gains an advantage by being in the off-side position. In this case, one of the characters gains an advantage over the other by being in the position that they are in. Although, I'm not sure which boy really has the advantage here, or if both of them, in different ways, has gained an advantage. Then again, I suppose it doesn't matter, and no one really cares. :P)

Title: 'Off-Side Rule'

Author: Evie Gunn

Rating: M (for language and sexual situations, and because I'm still confused on the rating system so I'm being safe.)

Series: Digimon

Pairings: Taichi x Daisuke / Taisuke

Genre?

……………...………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Off-Side Rule

"Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence."

………………………………………..

"They'll have to go extra time! There's no way they'll score a tie break before time is up!" Tai's voice was soft, sure. His lips curled into a confident smirk as he sank back against the soft cushions of the couch.

"No way! Watch, watch!" Excited, Daisuke's voice grew faint as he leaned forward, eyes intent on the game that flashed on the television. Tai smiled at his friend's profile before turning back to the screen, he too, intent on the action.

"I'm telling you…. They're good, Dai, but not that good." Drawing away from his argument with Daisuke, Tai leaned forward, reaching for the television with his attention as the minutes ticked away.

"Aww man!" Daisuke slumped as the end of time sounded, turning to glare at his older friend.

"I told you." Tai smirked.

"You jinxed them!" Tai laughed at Daisuke's accusation. The younger boy's attention wavered as the players moved about on the pitch, his body shifting tensely as his eyes darted back and forth between the television and his friend. "They'll take them in extra time." The redhead's voice was thick with confidence. "And besides, even if they don't, since this is the second leg, and they are equalized, they'll go for a penalty shoot-out. And you know my team will thrash those bastards!"

"Extra time!" Tai cut through Daisuke's chatter, returning them both to the match.

The sound of the television seemed to grow fainter in Tai's ears as he struggled to remain attentive, the screen growing smaller, as if distancing itself. Tai narrowed his eyes and frowned, reaching for the canned soda that sat on the table before him, hoping that caffeine would waken his senses, drive him back into the game. The dark haired boy swallowed down the sweet drink hurriedly, but found his current action only gave him further excuse to shift his attention from the soccer game on the tv. Tai's eyes swung slowly from the glowing screen to rest again on his younger friend's profile, sweeping down from Daisuke's face to his fidgeting hands. The redhead's fingers were twisted into the fabric of his shorts, creasing the material with the intensity of a grip that more than noted the boy's passion for the game. Tai smiled to himself as he set the soda can back onto the table, the aluminum clicking almost too loudly against the smooth wood.

Daisuke's head swung to the left in response to the noise; a disinterested glance in Tai's direction. Tai smiled sheepishly, raising his brows in apology for the distraction even as the redhead instantly dismissed the entire disruption in favor of the game. The older boy's eyes found Daisuke's hands once again, still fisted against thighs, the cloth pulled tighter, higher; exposing bronzed flesh that was only slightly paler than the sun-kissed skin inches below. Breath quickening, Tai stared a moment longer, brown orbs magnetically drawn to slide across unblemished copper, before following the thin lines and slender planes of his friends body back to the younger boys face. Daisuke's eyes were bright, and almost liquid with anticipation, and Tai wondered at the boy's fervent love for the game. Shaking his head, Tai smiled at the innocence hosted in the maturing friend at his side.

"Damn!" Daisuke's sudden outburst drew Tai back into present time, and he glanced back toward the television as Daisuke's fists came down loudly against the table in front of him. "That bastard! What the hell is wrong with him?" Tai turned just in time to catch the small fight that temporarily halted the game. His interest peaked momentarily, flowing back into the excitement of the sport he and his younger friend loved so much. "Did you fuckin see that?" Daisuke did not turn to look at his friend.

"Oh! That's a straight red card!" Tai's voice matched Daisuke's in offence.

"Hell yeah. He's out!" Daisuke's satisfaction was punctuated with a glare at the offending forward as the player marched off the field. "That'll teach him not to attack one of my guys!" Tai nodded in agreement, smiling lightly at Daisuke's ardent declaration. The game resumed and Tai's attention fixed to the television, both boys passionately supporting their favorite team.

"Damn, a draw." Tai shook his head at the television, reaching for his soda once again. He shook the near empty can gently, before setting it back down against the table agitatedly.

"Here." Daisuke shoved his own drink into Tai's hand blindly. Cold liquid spilled over the lip of the can, patching Tai's shirt with large wet stains. The dark haired boy gasped at the contact, plucking at the front of his shirt as he hurriedly took the can from Daisuke's loosening grasp.

"Thanks…" Eyes cutting sideways to glare at the younger boy, Tai cleared his throat to draw attention to the mishap.

"Oh…" Crooked grin tilted in apology, Daisuke stood slowly. "Sorry. Uh, I'll get a towel."

"Nah. Don't worry about it." Tai's words were slow. "It's ok." Tai sighed and set down the soda, eying the can warily, as if it would intentionally tip again to soak him. The older boy pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it over the edge of the couch, wiping at the damp spot on his stomach.

"Want me to get you a shirt to borrow?" The redhead's offer was distracted, but sincere. Tai shook his head and pointed toward the television.

"After the match." Nodding, the brunet reached again for the can and downed half of the soda before extending it to Daisuke. The younger boy took the soda carefully, taking cautious sips before returning it to the table.

"Penalty kicks." Daisuke's enthusiasm returned immediately as the game continued.

"Your guy is up!" Tai grinned and glanced over at the redhead.

"Damn right! You know Daisuke can't miss! I mean, with a name like that, it's obvious!" The younger boy turned toward Tai, his grin bright with pride.

"Right." Tai smirked. "It's definitely the name."

"Hell yeah!" The younger boy was nearly bouncing with happiness as his favorite player scored the kick. "They are so gonna take it!"

"They might as well give them the Cup!" Tai's ardent agreement seemed to enliven Daisuke even more.

"That's right. You suck!" The redhead cheered the opposing team's miss, smiling happily as his favorite team's goalie blocked another kick. Tai's soft laughter followed the shout on amused breath.

"Yeah! You bastards are going down." Tai joined Daisuke in the excitement, berating the opposing team as if they could hear him. "Final kick!" Tai knitted his brow, leaning toward the tv, his hands fisted against his knees.

"Come on!" Daisuke's hand joined the older boy's, fisting into the faded fabric of Tai's jeans, fingers digging into the flesh of his thigh. The dark-haired boy glanced down to his lap, stomach knotting uncomfortably at the feel of the redhead's hand. "Oh shit! Yes! Yes!"

Fingers spread against Tai's thigh before a tight grip was clamped down against his flesh, bruising pressure from fingertips drew his leg toward Daisuke for a moment before the redhead stood. Those same fingers dragged Tai up from the couch into a standing cheer before thin arms pulled him close in a tight hug. Tai's tentative interest in the game fled as warm flesh pressed against his, ears def to the shouts of satisfaction that came loudly from lips that were suddenly pressed to his. The kiss was quick and chaste, and happened so fast, the brunet was unsure if had actually happened at all. Daisuke continued to bounce in excitement, his arms still wrapped tightly about Tai's waist, seemingly unaware of what he had just done. A weak grin tightened Tai's lips against his teeth as the younger boy continued to crush him in a celebratory embrace.

"I knew it! I told you they'd win the Championship!" Daisuke bounced as he gripped his friend. Tai nervously chuckled in response, his voice straining to sound convincing in its laughing celebration as his head danced, replaying the previous moments in his head. The younger boy released his grip on Tai, and backed away, bright grin plastered across his face. "Oh man, that was the best game ever!"

"Yeah…" Tai nodded, returning the smile; his lips still stinging with Daisuke's innocent kiss. "Best game ever."

……………...………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
